Umarekawari
by Vinci-chan
Summary: It happened quite fast. A trip down the stairs and a vase shatter on her head. Next thing Arisa knew was she was waking up to stare at eyes of Kyoko Sasagawa. Eh, freaky, all because she didn't take her mother's question seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Fu fu fu fu. Kuro-chan finally published her story! She is so proud of herself! Anyways, back to subject. The first story Kuro-chan created was indeed an Oc one. Don't blame Kuro-chan! Kuro-chan somehow liked all the reincarnation and decided to create on herself! But sadly, it didn't turned out like how Kuro-chan wanted it to be. Oh wells, I hope you enjoy Kuro-chan's work of genius!**

**Disclaimer : Sadly, Kuro-chan does not own KHR, otherwise known as Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All she own a minor amount of the plot and her Oc, Arisa. **

* * *

It started as a harmless question.

"Arisa, do you believe in reincarnation?"

The said girl looked up, and gave her mother an incredulous look, "Hah? Mum, are you alright? I gave up on those witches, magic, and frogs years ago."

"Mm." Arisa's mother simply chuckled before continuing her previous job at the stove,

"Why you ask?" Arisa pestered on, as she flipped the page of her manga, which happens to be Katekyo Hitman Reborn, before looking up at her mother again.

"Ah, no reason in particular."

They both resided in silence before Arisa sighed, "Eh, whatever. I'll be in my room if you need me."

She got up, and left, and headed up towards her room. Her mother's question swirling in her head.

'Reincarnation?' Snorting, she flopped onto her bed, before continuing reading.

It was a matter of thirty minutes before her mother called her down for dinner. By then, Arisa was already tired, and was aching to sleep.

Manga still in hand, she stumbled towards the top of the stairs. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes, taking the next step, that is, when felt her right foot slipped under her.

Her eyes widened, no sign of the sleepiness, as she tumbled down the steps, and straight into a vase, which sway before falling, on top of her head.

Arisa mind started to cloud again. Someone was screaming. Was that her brother running down the steps? No, wait, she didn't have a brother. Wait, did she?

She opened her lips to ask but all that came out was a few words that she couldn't make out herself.

She felt someone clutching her, tightly, screaming was still heard.

Arisa allowed her sleep to overcome her, as she snapped her eyes closed.

'A short nap won't hurt.'

* * *

"Arisa-chan, wake up!"

The said girl snapped open her eyes, to see caramel eyes looking into her's with great concern.

"Arisa-chan, are you feeling okay?"

"H-huh?"

Wow, awesome. That was her first word when she woke up to stare at a complete stranger's face, only that the stranger seems to know her. It took Arisa a minute to look at the girl, before she reeled back in shock.

Never mind about the stranger crap, she indeed know the girl.

Kyoko Sasagawa, in flesh was standing in front of her, orange short hair and wide caramel eyes.

"Arisa-chan?"

When Arisa didn't answer, Kyoko started to look panic.

"O-onii-chan! Arisa isn't answering me!"

Immediately, Arisa caught sight of white.

Ryohei Sasagawa ran towards them, "Arisa! Are you okay to the EXTREME?!"

Arisa winced at the loud voice before nodding, slightly.

She opened her mouth to speak only to snapped it shut, what was she suppose to say anyways?

"Arisa?"

By now both Sasagawa siblings were kneeling in front of the girl, that is, before she fainted.

Last thing she heard was a startled, "Arisa-chan!"

* * *

**That was the first chapter! Was it good? Was it bad? Was it horrible? Eh, who cares. It didn't came out the way Kuro-chan wanted it. Also, it was way to short. Forgive Kuro-chan on this one?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Kuro-chan.. um.. what was Kuro-chan about to say? Eh, never mind that then, continue on with the story~ Also, Kuro-chan was never good at displaying Ryohei-chan so please don't smack me if I portrayed him wrong! **

**Disclaimer : Kuro-chan does not own KHR. All she own is minor amount of the plot(0.01%) and her OC, Arisa.**

* * *

The first thing Arisa notice when she woke up was white.

Including the sound of 'EXTREME' in the background, along with a few yells from nurses to quiet down, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

So why did she felt... paranoid? Wait, rewind that please, 'Extreme'? There was only one person she knew that would shout the word many times in many sentences.

Images of what happen the last time she woke up from her 'nap' brought her into sitting position almost immediately.

How was all this possible?

Did she undergo a magic spell while she wa-

No, she don't believe in magic spells. But that seem like the only possible answer at the moment, unless..

'Arisa, do you believe in reincarnation?'

Her mother's word rang through her head until it was an echo. She blinked. Was she suppose to be dead? She don't remember dying before. She remember herself slipping down the stairs, overcome with sleep.

"Arisa-chan, you're awake!"

Jolting slightly, Arisa looked up, only to be clamped on the shoulder's by no other than Ryohei. "Arisa! Are you alright to the EXTREME?!"

Arisa calmly slid Ryohei's hand off of her shoulder before turning towards the male. Arisa gives a curt nod, "Y... yes."

Arisa caught a sudden flicker of emotion went across Ryohei and Kyoko's face as they lean in towards Arisa.

"Arisa-chan, do you understand me?" Kyoko asked, as she retracted as soon as she noticed the girl's uneasiness of the sudden intrusion of her personal space.

"Yes?" Arisa replied, hesitantly. Was it weird for her to talk? What was her relationship with the two anyways? She never quite understand why was the two siblings were fretting with her so.

Upon hearing her response, Ryohei's body rigid with excitement, "YOSH! Arisa is alright to the EXTREME!"

"Hah?" Arisa blurted out as she watched Ryohei going 'extreme'. Sure she knew these people, but they were still strangers to her eye. She can't help but feel uncomfortable despite the carefree attitude the siblings were possessing.

A nurse, forgotten in the corner of the room, cleared her throat, "It seems like Sasagawa-san is ready to leave the hospital."

The nurse continued to talk, as Arisa almost gaped in shock. Almost. Sasagawa-san? Was the nurse referring to her? But seeing the other two Sasagawas' in perfect condition, she couldn't help but twitched at the newfound information.

Kyoko beamed at the Arisa, who had swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Arisa-chan, ready to go? It's better if you get changed though."

Arisa blinked at the Kyoko, uneasiness came over her, "R-right."

Accepting the bag Kyoko was holding out to her, Arisa stepped into the bathroom, before closing the door behind her. She sighed as she looked at the mirror. Her peach colored hair was still the same, straight hair right below her shoulders, and she couldn't say the same with her eyes.

Caramel eyes that so reminded her of Kyoko's looked back from the mirror replaced her used-to-be brown eyes.

She quickly shed off the white non-printed cotton pajamas, which in her opinion was a better option than the flimsy paper-like gown one would usually get stuck with when in hospital care, before slipping on a blue-knee length dress. Really, she have no problems with dresses as long as they are at an appropriate length.

With one quick look back at the mirror, she gently(slammed) open the door before all eyes turned towards her before she was met with crested moon-smiles from her supposed siblings.

"Arisa-chan!" For once, Kyoko beated Ryohei in the 'first one to make a outburst' contest. Kyoko smiled at Arisa, pink sparkling and bubbles shining behind her, "I'm so glad you're better!"

Arisa nervously smiled, "Thanks?"

"Yosh! It times to head home to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted, and started jogging towards the door in midst while pumping his fist.

Arisa sweat dropped while Kyoko continued smiling, "Neh, let's go home now, Arisa-chan!"

Arisa blinked, before nodding, "Sure... I guess?"

* * *

**A/N : Arisa shall be socially awkward! But that won't be such a great idea.. would it? Hm... I shall rethink this over... Also, Kuro-chan is human and Kuro-chan makes mistakes so please inform Kuro-chan if you spot anything wrong. Why Kuro-chan decided for Arisa-chan to be a Sasagawa, it is mystery. Kuro-chan doesn't know either and she created this? ... Q~Q ... *runs away*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Kuro-chan updated a few hours late today! Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed! Kuro-chan appreciate it to the extreme! ... Kuro-chan been spending too much time with Ryohei-chan DX**

**Disclaimer : Kuro-chan does not own KHR in any shape or form. Because if I did, then there will be flying cats.**

* * *

Arisa sat on the couch, with all members of the Sasagawa resident beside her, excluding Ryohei. who decided to take a 'extreme' shower. Despite the warm atmosphere, Arisa can't help but feel uneasy, but then again, this, was nothing compare to the uneasiness she was feeling earlier when a starnger pulled her in for a tight embrace.(**Kuro-chan doesn't really know about Kyoko-chan and Ryohei-chan's parent. It's either the manga or anime didn't mention them at all, or Kuro-chan is forgetful**)

Then again, when you stepped into an unfamiliar house that was warm and bubbly all over, who wouldn't? Arisa was half expecting a ninja to jump out of the shadow, shouting, "Nin nin!"

Was it just her or was the Sasagawa family dense as hell?

Back to the topic, as stated before, Arisa was sitting on the couch, when Kyoko asked, "Neh, would Arisa-chan be attending Namimori Middle as well?

Mrs. Sasagawa beamed, "Mhm! I'll be taking Arisa-chan to take the entrance exam tomorrow morning!" (**Was there one?**)

Mr. Sasagawa looked over at Arisa, his facing showing doubt, "Shouldn't Arisa-chan start from the beginning?"

This comment, however, struck Arisa's pride somewhat. Her grades from before resided somewhere between B and C's. Though there are times when she gets the rare A, but she still consider herself smart, comparing her grades with her classmates from her previous life.

Clearing her throat, awkwardly, Arisa (**finally**) spoke up, "Ano.. I think I'll do just fine."

Kyoko smiled at her sister, sparkles are at present, "Of course!"

Taking a quick glance at the clock, Mrs. Sasagawa looked over at Arisa, who was playing with her fingers, "Ah! I didn't notice it was this late already! I guess time really flies when you're having fun! Kyoko-chan, can you show Arisa-chan her room?"

"Sure!" Kyoko smiled, before nudging Arisa to follow her. Arisa got up, her right hand wrapped around her left arm, followed Kyoko up the steps.

As soon as the two girl's walk past the bathroom door, the door was swung open and out walked Ryohei, drying his hair with a towel as he walked.

He brightened as soon as he saw his two younger sister, who he deemed as his most important people in the world, "Kyoko! Arisa! Going to sleep now?"

Kyoko returned Ryohei's smile, "Yep! Onii-chan! I'm showing Arisa-chan her room!"

"Yosh! I am joining also!" Ryohei announced, as he stepped behind the two girls in a protective way.

Kyoko giggled as she continued walking, with Arisa following her, and Ryohei in step. Soon enough, they reached a plain white door. If you squint at the center of the door, you'll see a blue dot. Yes, a dot. Returning to the topic, Kyoko swung open the door, and allowed Arisa to enter first.

Other than the heap of stuffed dolls in the corner of the room, the bedroom looked like any other rooms. Bed, desk, light, pillow, closet, etc..

"It's not really furnish since you were in the hospital for a long time." Kyoko commented.

"The hospital?" Arisa choked out, looking at them with disbelief, was she sick before? How long exactly did Kyoko meant by 'a long time'?

Despite her confusion, Ryohei and Kyoko smiled at her, "Though it isn't much right now, it'll be to your taste very soon!"

Kyoko clutched Arisa's hand in hers, "We're glad you're back, Arisa-chan!"

Arisa, managed a weak smile, before nodding, "Yeah... It good.. to be home.."

Not really. It wasn't _her _home.

* * *

Arisa grumbled as she kept her pace with Ryohei's. It was 6:30 in the morning, heck, what was she doing here? She should be in bed, even if it's not hers, sleeping until her supposed mother comes and wake her up.

But nope, Ryohei had decided to take his younger sister along this morning to run to the 'extreme'. Regardless of the fact that she refused a thousands time, even bringing up the fact she was just released from the hospital, Ryohei refused to give up.

And now, she is running along side to side with Ryohei, heavily breathing while Ryohei looked perfectly fine, yelling remarks with 'extreme' from time to time.

After one lap around the neighborhood, Arisa stopped, leaning against the wall, greedily gasping air, wiping away sweat with the back side of her hand, "O-onii-san.. c..can you s..show me the way back? I.. think I have enough for one day!"

Ignoring her request, Ryohei ginned with contentment, "That was the first time you called me 'Onii-san'!"

"Yeah?" Arisa looked up at him, raising one eyebrow.

"Say it again!"

"Eh?! Why?" Arisa questioned. It shouldn't be much of a deal.. would it?

"Just say it!" Ryohei continued to demand as he continued jogging in place.

"O...Onii-san." Arisa repeated, before shrugging. He was Ryohei, who knows what goes around that head of his.

"Yosh! Say it again!"

Sweat dropping, Arisa dismissed the demand, "I'll say it when the time is right."

Ryohei stopped jogging and stare down at his sister, "When exactly is the time is right to the extreme?"

Arisa pondered for a moment, before shrugging, "Eh."

Ryohei manged a displeased expression before it quickly disappeared, "Yosh! Let's run one more lap to the extreme!"

As he jogged away, Arisa quickly followed, not wanting to be lost.

"Wait! Take me back home first!"

* * *

**A/N : Eh.. It isn't that long.. again. Kuro-chan actually wanted it to be longer but Kuro-chan have (home)work to attend to! This chapter was some random thing Kuro-chan decided to type up before Arisa-chan starts attending Namimori Middle School!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Kuro-chan apologize for not updating the previous three days. It's because Kuro-chan's siblings comes home during the weekends therefore taking over her laptop. Kuro-chan is sorry, forgive Kuro-chan, okay?**

**Disclaimer : Kuro-chan does not own KHR in any shape or form. And that goes for the other chapters as well, seeing Kuro-chan is sick of typing this.**

* * *

I walked beside Kyoko, who was happily chatting away with me only nodding as an answer. Despite the lack of answer, she still seem pretty happy. Typical of Kyoko.

Today, was my first day attending Namimori Middle School. My _parents _were still trying to figure out how I pass the exam, with my supposedly small knowledge. It had taken me a while to get ready, fretting over every little thing. Well, I am female. I have rights.

Everything was going normal, that is, until Kyoko slightly squealed, causing me to flinch. Rubbing my left year, I watched Kyoko jogged forwards and bend down to face.. Reborn?

My blood froze before I composed myself. No need to attract unwanted attention. I stalked forwards, Reborn's head tilting my way for a split second before turning away.

"How cute!"

Ignoring Kyoko's exchange with Reborn, I reverted my glance to the Tsuna's heavily blushing face as he stared at Kyoko. He blinked, before catching me, staring at him, which only made him blush heavier in embarrassment.

Rewind.. Tsuna? I calmed myself down, before my inner-fangirl surfaced. I scrunched my toes, isn't this.. the beginning of the manga? We're in the beginning again?!

Kyoko got up, finishing her talk with Reborn, "Well, good luck! Bye!" She tugged me along, "Let's go Arisa-chan!"

And before I can say anything, she had already tugged me forwards, once again talking about peculiar stuff. I took one last glance behind my shoulder, to see Reborn talking to Tsuna. I sighed of something that must have been between disbelief and relief. Shock about the plot, and glad it was still going according to the plot.

Upon seeing the school gate, Kyoko and I speeded up a little.

"Yo! Kyoko-chan!"

Looking over, Kensuke Mochida stood there beside the school entrance, but seeing me, he frowned, "Who is this?"

Kyoko beamed, "This is my younger sister, Arisa-chan!"

He nodded, opening his mouth to speak, only to be knocked aside by Tsuna.. in dying will mode. I shielded my eyes instinctively, before removing them. Just how many times have I seen Tsuna strip into his boxers? (Sounds so.. wrong) But there was a big difference. That was on-screen, this was in.. real life.

"Kyaa!" Kyoko screamed before running away, hugging her bag. Was it just me or did she left me here? Follow by her scream, was Mochida punching Tsuna before shouting and running away.

Why was everybody leaving?

Should I leave as well? Tsuna caught my staring and 'Hiie!' before start pulling his hair. I blinked, I didn't know what to do. Leave? Stay?

"Are.." I started, "you.. okay?"

"Y-yes!" He answered me, shielding himself. I coughed awkwardly before moving away. I didn't like awkwardness. It's uncomfortable. I quickened my steps, and entered the school building, to see Kyoko standing there, looking at her feet.

"Ah! Arisa-chan!" Kyoko looked up as I approached her, "I'm sorry to just leave you there!"

I waved my a hand, dismissing the apology, "It's fine. Kyoko-san. Can you just show me where is the main office?"

"Of course!" Showing me that blinding smile with sparkles and bubbles, Kyoko starts leading me to my destination.

* * *

"Arisa! Do you like the school to the EXTREME!?" Ryohei instantly asked(shouted) as he entered the entrance of the house. I winced at the volume before looking over, "It's fun."

He smiled, "Then that is EXTREMELY good!"

I sighed, before looking back down at my homework, "Yeah."

Moments of silence came, as Ryohei started taking off his shoe. I fidgeted before dropping the bomb, "Neh, ..Onii-san?"

He looked up and gave me a blinding smile (What's up with Sasagawa's and their smile?), "Yes?"

"Um.. you and Kyoko-san said something about me being in a hospital?" I asked him, waiting for any sort of reaction. But it came too fast for his shoulder immediately sagged.

"Yeah?"

I really have no idea should I continue or not. Was it perhaps a touchy subject?

I sighed, dropping the topic, "Never mind." Then silence followed. I fidgeted nervously, should I start a another conservation? But what if he finds it annoying? Thousands of thoughts ran through my head, before I sighed again.

Oh wells, bonding time later.

* * *

**A/N : And another short chapter.. Gah, gomen-ne **LoStInIlLuSiOn **and **MeLikesROFL **who requested it to be longer. Kuro-chan types slowly, very slowly. So when she type about 700 words, she'll feel so proud, she'll forget about making it longer. Or she is just too lazy,**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N " Kuro-chan didn't update for the previous few days.. huh? Not to mention this chapter is short as well..**

**Meh**

* * *

Arisa dug through her bag of items, pulling out a book, before throwing aside the bag. Opening the book, she started skimming the page, only to close it a few minutes later.

"I don't get this at all."

Groaning, she sat back to contemplate. Should she go to her siblings for help? Midst of her thinking, she was tilting her chair back.. until her chair fell backwards.

The door to her room immediately burst open, and in ran Ryohei, "Arisa! Are you alright to the EXTREME!?"

Arisa blinked before nodding, "Peachy."

Oblivious to her pain, Ryohei smiled, "That's extremely good then!"

As Ryoheu bended over to help Arisa from her current position, Arisa bit her lip, before asking, "Can you help me with.. the assignment? Kyoko is out with Hana."

For an answer, Ryohei smiled happily, "Of course!"

* * *

Arisa looked up just in time to see Tsuna framed by the doorway.

'Here comes underwear man!'

'A sudden confession to Sasagawa Kyoko!'

'Please go out with me!'

Arisa only frowned as they continued their teasing. (Watching a male dong a smooch face at another was rather disturbing)

'He's going to be re-je-cted, right Sasagawa? He's no-good Tsuna after all.'

Kyoko shrunk in her seat, refusing to look at anyone in the eye. Arisa looked at her sister, with the tiniest bit of sympathy.

Hana laughed in good humour, and mutter a few things in Kyoko's ear, leading the girl to blushing madly.

Arisa frowned at the scene. It was familiar. Really familiar. Did she read it somewhere? She tilted her head back slightly, a habit when she is thinking about something hard, before shrugging it off, only to freeze a few seconds later.

She mentally slapped, how can she forget about her favorite manga? She looked at the wall in worry, is she forgetting? Though she can't decide if it's good or bad.

Coming out of her thoughts, her gazed snap back onto Tsuna, who was sulking in his chair. She mentally shrugged, not much she can do.

She don't wish to get involve with anything. Everything that Tsuna's family have done was dangerous. Dangerous. As something she do not wish to get involve with.

The bell rang and a teacher stepped through the door.

Being the hardworking student she is, Arisa paid attention to all of her classes, though she mostly stared out the window during English Class.

Very soon, it was afternoon break, or in simpler terms, lunch. Students around me started jostling around as they yearned to get out of the room.

For what? The question ran through Arisa mind before she again, mentally slapped herself. The kendo match!

Kyoko looked up and faced Arisa, a nervous smile on her face, "Are.. you coming as well Arisa-chan?"

Arisa looked up at Kyoko, blinking. Before nodding slowly.

"Yeah."

Kyoko seem pleased with the answer and literally dragged her sister along, with Hana standing near.

After nearing the entrance of the gym, Arisa slipped her hand from Kyoko, slightly uncomfortable. Slightly.

After entering the crowd, Arisa was immediately separated from Kyoko. Scowling, she pushed her way to the front, just in time to hear Mochida announced something.

"And the prize of course, is Kyoko!"

Kyoko blinked and immediately looked affronted.

"Prize?"

Hana scowled, "What a jerk."

Arisa nodded, agreeing, not voicing any of her thoughts.

Mochida explained the rules, and started charging Tsuna. Yamamoto grabbed a shinai and threw it at Tsuna, who caught it awkwardly, looked at Mochida and started running away.

'HIIIIIEEEEEEE!'

'DON'T RUN AWAY!'

'AAAAAH!'

'COME BACK HERE!'

This continued for a while. It even became kind of boring until Tsuna tripped. Mochida raised his shinai dramatically, about to bring it down.

Arisa nudged Kyoko, "Cheer him on. Tsuna."

Kyoko nodded, a determine look on her face as she shouted out, "Sawada-kun! Do your best!"

Mochida wheeled around in shock. Tsuna lay on the ground, his words too soft for me to hear, but mouth clearly saying 'Kyoko-chan…'

If one watched carefully, very carefully, you would've notice the bullet that came out of nowhere.

Tsuna fell backwards with a thump.

And then next thing was so bizarre.

Tsuna lay there with his eyes wide open absolutely still like he was dead. Then he started _glowing_ and his clothes got ripped into shreds while Tsuna did many flips (Too much to count) in the air yelling 'REEEBOOOOOOORN! Beat Mochida-sempai with my Dying Will!'

Arisa blinked. That… was odd. No, it was a stranger in real life. Definitely stranger. A shirt just ripped off. Along with almost everything. Almost. Watching without any emotion, Arisa mentally winced as Tsuna pulled Mochida's hair.

Come to think of it, she do a lot of things mentally these days.

Meh.

Pleased enough, Arisa backed out the crowd, before turning on her heels, walking the other way. A smirk visible on her face.

* * *

**A/N : So... how did Kuro-chan do for this chapter? And Kuro-chan found a good excuse to explain why Kuro-chan have short chapters! Longer chapter means harder to edit... neh?**

**OAO **

**A horrible excuse.**

**And oh, le gasp! Is Arisa-chan going to forget everything in her previous life? And oh, Kuro-chan have a hard decision.. should Kuro-chan let Arisa-chan into all the fighting as well? Kuro-chan doesn't want Arisa-chan to be useless as well but... but.. but...**

**TT^TT**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Kuro-chan updated again! **

**Philmel : Arisa-chan is too awkward? How can she not? But at least she is warming up to certain people around her!**

**Critic : Mm.. Kuro-chan changed a few things and left a few things alone. Kuro-chan appreciated you for telling Kuro-chan.**

**Mae Sodria : Eh, I wanted to practice writing in third person point of view! Did Kuro-chan forgot to mention it in the A/N last chapter? And your thoughts are appreciated. Kuro-chan is still trying to decide what to do with Akira-chan**

**LeoInuyuka : Eh, Kuro-chan would consider this. Hm...**

* * *

"Arisa-chan! Want to eat together?"

I looked up at Kyoko, with her hand folded behind her and a beaming smile, and nodded, "Sure."

I picked up my bento box that was prepared by Kyoko herself, and walked beside Kyoko to her desk that was occupied by Hana. I send Hana a nod before sitting down. The dark-haired girl vice versa, somehow we had formed this understanding ever since Kyoko introduced Hana to me, before smirking over at Kyoko, talking about something that I don't really care about.

So far, everything been fine. Other than the fact I have to wake up at five in the morning to hide under my bed to avoid Ryohei who would burst in my room ten minutes later, screaming for me to jog with him.

But I wouldn't really call it jogging. He run in a speed that can land someone in the hospital!

"Arisa-chan, want some?"

I snapped my head up, only to face a piece of chicken held by two pink chopsticks. I shook my head no, before returning to my bento. Why offer some when I already have some? I don't really understand sometimes.

"Then I'll take it!" Cue Hana to reach over with her silver chopsticks and steal the piece.

Kyoko pouted, "You could've just ask!"

Tuning them out once more, I continued with my bento. Kyoko would make a good wife someday. She makes great food.

* * *

Louging over the side of my desk, I sighed. Another day at Namimori. Many of the student had once approached me but soon stopped, seeing I barely respond to their question unlike my sister.

After two minutes, Gokudera came in and put his bag onto his desk, glaring at everyone, including me. After another two minutes, he perked up.

"I hear Juudaime's footsteps!"

I stared at him incredulity, how? Was he that obsessed? I watched as he skipped over to the door, waiting with a beam on his face.

"Ah, I wonder how is that even possible." I looked up and stared at Hana, approaching me slowly.

"Funny how just a few days ago he knocked over Sawada-san's chair." I agreed. Be social Arisa. Be social. Don't turn someone away, again.

"Mm."

Then we sat in silence . I cursed myself as I rack my brain for something to say. My pain was cured when Hana spoked again., "Where's Kyoko?"

"Ah, she said she'll be running a bit late this morning." I frowned, "I wonder why?"

But my question went unanswered. Tsuna walked in and that immediately started Gokudera's crowing. Then was joined by Yamamoto.

"What a weird group." Hana announced as she watched the doorway. "When did Dame-Tsuna got friends?"

"Kurokawa-san, don't be so mean." I frowned,

Hana looked up at me, "I thought we're already on the first name basis."

"Fine. Hana." I corrected, rolling my eyes.

"It's good to see you two are getting along so well!"

We both looked up to welcome the newcomer.

"Kyoko, good morning."

"Good morning Arisa-chan! You forgot your bento this morning!" Kyoko beamed at me, handing me my wrapped lunch that was presumably made by her again.

"Eh, why don't you make me bento?" Hana started conversing with Kyoko as I dozed off again.

My eyes wander to the Tsuna's group, noisy as ever. It's almost never to boring with them around.

"Arisa-chan, did you do homework?" Kyoko asked, breaking me from my thoughts.

...

"Ah, I think I forgot."

* * *

"So you see, this is how Kuro Vinci became president of the cat nation." The teacher concluded. All the student nodded, scribbling down notes as the teacher continued talking.

"And so, I wish you all to pair up with somebody to research the early life of Kuro Vinci. Be sure to include in at least ten facts, at least three pictures, and a source." The teacher droned on. Everyone perked up at the sound of 'pair up', especially Gokudera who turned his head to face his beloved Juudaime.

"But of course, you don't get to pick your own partner" Cue groans from many student, "-But you'll pick a name from this box."

I sighed, who the hell was Kuro Vinci? Some sort of idiot? Who in the names would threaten to conquer all lands in order to obtain her custody over cats? (**Somewhere, a certain author** **cried)**

The teacher separated the class, so one side of the room waited for someone on the other side of the room to picked their name.

The student in front of me, Mitsuki, handed me a box as she open her slip of paper. I reached inside the box, pulling out a slip of paper, before handing the person behind me the box.

As the box continued around the room, it finally landed on Gokudera's desk. The room watched as he mutter something under his breath, most likely to wish he picked out his Juudaime's name, before slipping his hand in the box and pull out a slip of paper.

All was silent as he open the slip of paper, and read the name, a frown forming. He looked up and glared at the teacher, who immediately backs away from the teen's glare.

"OUI! I refuse to work with the baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted, waving the slip of paper around as if it was poison.

"I-I'm afraid I c-can't do that! O-other people wouldn't think it's fair!" The teacher objected, her back against the board.

Yamamoto smiled at Gokudera, "It's fine! I don't mind!"

"That's not the point baseball idiot!" Gokudera shouted back, before glaring at his side of the room, "Who have Juudaime's name?!"

I blinked at the innocent slip of paper in my hand, opening the slip of paper.

...

_Tsunayoshi Sawada._

* * *

**A/N : Ta-daa~ Yes, Kuro-chan had threatened to conquer all lands if she do not get the cat nation. Plus, Kuro-chan don't want to mention a lot of things that are happening in reality. The idea of throwing in the project was demanded by ****Dewey-chan, one of Kuro-chan's siblings, had demanded this. Dewey-chan is scary so Kuro-chan wants to stay on Dewey-chan's good side!**_  
_

******(She is also the only on of Kuro-chan's family that acknowledge anime. She says it's not cartoon!)**

******Edit : 2/6/13**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : Kuro-chan don't really get the name thing in the Japanese system. Is it first name then last? Or last then first? It get's Kuro-chan so confused sometimes! There is a small Tsuna-chan POV in this chapter... Also, Kuro-chan had decided to alter the plot slightly. Just the beginning! Kuro-chan is going to mix the anime and manga together some how. You'll get what Kuro-chan mean later.**

**Mae Sodria : Eh, thank you for pointing that out. Kuro-chan cannot believe she actually made Tsuna-chan to enter the classroom two times in a row. There are sometimes when your memory chip is working accurately, and sometimes when it is working incorrectly. Kuro-chan appreciates the suggested roles that Akira-chan can play. And Kuro-cha just noticed. It was slightly longer than the ones before.**

**LeoInuyuka : Eh, Kuro-chan watches a lot of anime. Dewey-chan only watches KHR because... um... I really have no idea. But Kuro-chan's knowledge about anime is capacious. Even if there is an anime Kuro-chan didn't watch, kuro-chan will most likely watch it later.**

**XSkyeStarlX : :3 Agreed (That is true... I wonder why? Does making the anime perverted more popular? O-O)**

* * *

I raised my hands hesitantly, all attention turning on me.

"Who're you?" Gokudera asked cautiously.

"Um.. Sasagawa Arisa." I muttered, bowing slightly.

We continued our staring contest, which I lost, before he looked away, "Tch."

* * *

**Tsuna-chan P.O.V.**

I nearly choked. Sasagawa? Then that means... she is related to Kyoko-chan! Wait! She's the girl who was walking with Kyoko-chan to school just a few days ago! The same day when Reborn popped up!

Just thinking about Reborn made me shivered of fright.

* * *

**Back to Arisa's P.O.V.**

Currently, we were assembled with our project partner. I glanced over to the brunette, and fought the urge to chuckle. The dumbfounded expression on his face is utterly amusing. But I feared Gokudera, who was sending glares my way from time to time, not focusing on the work at present.

"So.." I began, trying to catch Tsuna's attention, "Let's just start with introductions?"

Seeing him nod, I continued, "I'm Arisa Sasagawa. Call me Arisa." Only because I feel weird being called Sasagawa. It gets me confused. Are they referring to Ryohei, Kyoko, or me?

"I-I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada. B-but you can call me Tsuna!" Tsuna managed out, scratching the back of his neck while looking at his lap. Again, I fought the urge to chuckle at his cuteness.

"So.. um... Tsuna" I tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear, "How should we organize the project?"

"Eh.. um... we... eh..." Tsuna stuttered out, looking around frantically. I leaned closer, I wonder, do he remember me? As the girl who asked him was he alright when he confessed to Kyoko?

Eh, he probably don't.

I inwardly sigh. Why? For two reasons. One, is because the project was going nowhere. Second, is because Tsuna don't recognize me, "I don't recognize this Kuro Vinci person, do you?"

"N-no." Tsuna timidly answered. (**Le gasp! Tsuna-chan betrayed Kuro-chan!**)

"Hm."

We got silence, with only chattering from our classmates as the source of sound.

"This is getting nowhere." I twirled a pen between my fingers, "Class is going to be over in five more minutes, and I would like to finish the project before Friday. So.. would you like to come to my house and finish it?"

"EH?!"

I gave him an irritated look, "Bring down your tone. If you don't like that, I'll be coming over yours."

Yep, real smooth. For some reason, I been feeling like I know Tsuna since forever, which is pretty believable since I had the anime memorized from the second it started to the last second on episode two-hundred-three. But this, is most likely the first I actually have an actual conservation with Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Um.. it fine! Y-you can come over to my house then!" Tsuna decided, scratching the side of his head nervously.

"Right. I'll tell Kyoko later."

His face exploded into wonderful shades of red as I mentioned Kyoko's name. I mentally face-palms. If he goes red at the mention of Kyoko's name, I wonder how would he react when he talks to Kyoko? I mused over the topic, shaking my head before going back to reality.

I started to gather the scattered paper that was previously strewed across Tsuna's desk.

The bell rang as I finished stuffing the final last pieces of paper into my leather bag, before being approached by Kyoko.

"Arisa-chan! Let's go to the cake shop that I mentioned yesterday with Hana!" Kyoko smiled, lost in the fantasy of cake, oblivious to the blushing Tsuna.

"K-kyoko-chan!" He mechanically greeted.

"Tsuna-kun! I hope Arisa-chan isn't giving you too much trouble!" Kyoko smiled at Tsuna, glowing.

"N-no! None at all!" Tsuna waved his hands in front of him, shaking his head no.

I smiled. Ah, the days of young love... I sounded like a old lady just then.

"Kyoko. I'll be going to Tsuna's house for the project." I flatly told her as I turned to look at the orange haired girl.

"Eh? Isn't it due next week?"

I shrugged, slinging my bag on one shoulder, "I'll like to finish it as soon as possible."

Kyoko smiled, "I understand Arisa-chan! I'll see you home then?"

I nodded, grinning slightly, "Mm."

As I watched her walk away, I turned my attention to Tsuna, "Should we go now?"

"S-sure." Tsuna shook his head, as if trying to clear the blush on his face.

"Juudaime! Let's walk home together!"

"Hey Tsuna!"

"G-Gokudera! Yamamoto!" Tsuna stammered as he looked over to his subordinates.

"Oh? You are?" Yamamoto looked over at me with a smile.

"Sasagawa Arisa. Nice to meet you." I once again, bowed slightly, shifting from foot to foot.

"Nice to meet you Arisa!" Yamamoto said grinning. I blinked, don't Japanese people refer to people with their last name, unless they get permission or something? It seems like despite the few weeks living in the Japan society, I still haven't exactly understand the name thing. In my previous life. I had grew up in America. My parents were Japanese, so I had grew up speaking the language in the household while english at school or over a friend's house.

"Ah.. eh... A-Arisa-san will be joining us today." Tsuna muttered out, looking over at me. As an answer, I only nodded.

"Is the women annoying you?" Gokudera growled out, pointing an unlit stick of dynamite at my direction.

"HIIE! G-Gokudera-kun! Don't point a dynamite at Arisa-san!" Implored Tsuna, looking at the dynamite with wide eyes.

"Tch, if the Juudaime says so." Gokudera pocketed the dynamite to who-knows-where, glaring at me. I blinked innocently back at him, before turning away from his glare.

Tsuna, calming down from the lack of sight of the dangerous weapon, smiled, "And Arisa-san is just coming over to work on the project!"

"We don't need this women! I will do Juudaime's work perfectly!" Gokudera smiled at Tsuna sunnily.

"N-no. It's fine-" Tsuna objected.

I cleared my throat, "Can we go now?"

Gokudera turned over, and faced me with a heavy glare, "Don't interrupt the Juudaime!"

I sighed. Oh Gokudera. No matter how much I liked you in my previous life, you are seriously being annoying! Of course, I didn't voiced that out loud.

"Sorry Tsuna. But I don't think Kyoko would want me out too late." I apologized to the brunette, who immediately went red at the mention of Kyoko's name.

"T-then we should start right away! Let's go!" He picked up his bag and began heading towards the door, followed by Gokudera and Yamamoto, striking conservation with their boss. I sighed, combing a hand through my hair before following them.

For some reason, I think I might regret going over to his house._  
_

* * *

**A/N : And it ends here. Kuro-chan doesn't understand a lot of things. In this chapter, Kuro-chan kinda explained a bit more about Arisa-chan, neh? Basically she is Asian-american, having Asian parents and was born in America. This chapter was kinda short... meh. Hope you like it?**


End file.
